Quest For The Seven Emeralds
by Beekeeper101
Summary: Join Goku, Naruto, and Sonic as they along with their friends take a journey around the world in search for The Seven Chaos Emeralds of power.
1. Prologue

**Hey Faithful BeeKeeper readers, I hope you enjoy my first ever Cross-Over Fic. I chose these three series because these three series and characters are some of my most favorite of all times, hope you enjoy. **

**BK101!**

Prologue:

In a world filled with adventure, lived a master martial artist named Gohan, who had found three abandoned infants deep within the forest he once called home and had decided to raise them as his own. Over the years he had trained the three children in the secrets of martial arts, and slowly the children became strong.

Eventually Gohan had passed away leaving his three children the sole guardians of his most valuable possession, a green colored emerald.

The children don't know it yet, but that one emerald would soon bring those three kids into their greatest adventure ever.


	2. Chapter One: Let The Adventure Begin

Chapter One: Let the Adventure Begin

Within the foggy misty mountain side, the sounds of a babbling broke, and chirping birds echoed throughout the valley.

As the morning sun slowly rose we find three children leaping through the forest, giggling and enjoying themselves as the day slowly began.

"NANA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" A young boy with black spiky hair and blue Gi shouted.

"OH YEAH, WELL WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" A boy with blonde hair, and orange hooded vest shouted back.

"HA EAT MY DUST SLOW POKES!" A young boy with five short blue spiky quills shouted while he ran at great speeds from beneath the trees.

All three children were all running towards a massive beautiful lake within a clearing of the forest.

"ALRIGHT WE MADE IT!" The young boy with spiky black hair shouted.

"LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN EGG!" The boy with spiky blonde hair shouted while he and the other boy got out of their clothes until they we're only in their underwear and jumped into the lake.

"Awww….I'm always the rotten egg." The boy with blue spiky quills said as he sat of the edge of the lake while he began assembling a fishing rod.

A few minutes later the young man had finished assembling his rod and immediately casted the line into the lake hoping to catch a bite.

"I hope I can catch a really big fish today." The boy said as he patiently waited by the lake, while the other boys splashed one another with the cool and refreshing lake water.

"You guys if you keep this up you'll scare away all the fish." The boy said.

"Oh relax there hasn't been any fish in this lake in a long time." The boy with blonde spiky hair said.

"Yeah don't you remember Grandpa telling us that?" The boy with back spiky hair shouted.

"Yeah…..But he also told me that if I believe hard in something then it will come tru…." The boy with blue spiky quills said just before he got a sudden tug on his line.

"HEY….HEY I CAUGHT SOMETHING!" The boy said as he slowly began pulling back on his fishing rod.

"RRRRRGGGHHH….I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP…..IT'S…REALLY BIG!" The boy shouted as he struggled to bring in his catch.

Soon the other boys came to his side and began to help their friend.

"IT REALLY IS BIG!" The boy with blonde hair said.

"C'MON…JUST….A LITTLE…MORE!" The boy with black spiky hair said as all three used all their strength to reel in the catch.

Suddenly a massive catfish emerged to the surface.

"HOLY…..DID I CATCH THAT?" The boy with spiky blue quills said.

A few minutes later all three boys began carrying the massive catfish through the woods and into a small shrine like house.

"Oh boy I can't wait to eat I'm starving!" The boy with black spiky hair said as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah it's gonna go great with some rice and ramen." The boy with spiky blonde hair said as he started a small fire within the fire pit inside their house.

"We have the fishing rod Grandpa gave me to thank for today's big catch." The boy with blue spiky quills said. As he and the other boys gathered around a green colored emerald that was neatly placed within a red plush pillow on top of a make shift shrine.

Soon all three boys entered a moment of silence and they all bowed to the green emerald.

"Thank you grandpa." All three boys said in unison.

Meanwhile a few miles away from the boys' home, we find three young girls traveling through the forest. One of the girls a blue hired girl who looked to be around 16 was sporting a pink blouse, and skirt with the name "Bulma" on it was seen driving the three girls in a small motorized car.

"Bulma how much further?" The girl in the back seat shouted as she continuously bounced in her seat impatiently.

"Just hold on a little longer Amy we're almost there." Bulma replied.

Amy who was a pink colored Hedgehog was nine years old. She had a small green shirt with an orange skirt with a black and white colored logo with the words "Capsule Corp" written on her left sleeve.

"Yeah Bulma this is getting boring can we go home?" A pink haired girl asked as she sat on the front seat with a board look on her face.

"C'mon Sakura we've already found two of the Chaos Emeralds, and according to my radar we should find another one soon."

Sakura who was about ten years old had on a pink blouse with a pair of gray shorts, she even wore a blue headband with the same Capsule Corps logo on it.

"Hey guys check it out!" Bulma said as she pointed to radar that was attached to dashboard of the car.

"Yes we found another one girls!" Bulma said as she and the other girls jumped up with glee, while Bulma pressed harder against the accelerator.

We later find the three boys all gathered around the dinner table about to enjoy their lunch when all of a sudden they hear a sudden screech coming from outside their home.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" The boy with spiky hair asked as he and the others turned their attention outside their home.

"Hey looks like we've got company guys." The boy with spiky blue quills said as he and the others gathered around a window where they say a strange red metal creature right outside their house, while carrying three people inside its mouth.

"OH NO THAT MONSTER IS ABOUT TO EAT THOSE PEOPLE!" The boy with spiky black hair shouted.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" The boy with spiky blonde hair said.

He and the other boys rushed out of the house but not before the boy with spiky black hair grabbed a small bow staff, while the boy with spiky blonde hair grabbed a set of three blades kunai and placed them in a pouch located on his left thigh, and the boy with the blue spiky quills grabbed a small glowing ring and held it tightly in his hands.

Meanwhile as the three girls exited the car they all gathered around each other, all closely examining the radar that Bulma was holding onto.

"According to the radar the emerald should be right…" Bulma said but was cut off as she and the others heard the sound of charging kids coming up towards them.

"Hurry the monster just spat out those people now's our chance!" The boy with spiky black hair said as he grabbed the staff from his back.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" He shouted as his staff began glowing.

It suddenly grew in length and he slammed it right into the roof the car.

"I took out it's feet!" The boy with spiky blonde hair said as he stabbed the car's tires with his triple blade kunai.

Suddenly the boy then lifted the heavy piece of machinery and threw it high into the air.

"FINISH IT OFF SONIC!" The boy shouted.

"ON IT!" The boy with blue quills said.

He held on tightly to the glowing ring and was slowly engulfed in a white glowing aura.

"SONIC SPIN BLADE." The boy shouted.

He was quickly transformed into a spinning saw blade and had leapt high into the air, where he literally went straight through the vehicle.

As soon as the boy and the vehicle touched ground the car exploded in a huge cloud of flames, while all three girls stared in awe.

"Whaa…Whaaa….." Bulma began to say.

"YOU MORONS JUST BEW UP OUR CAR!" Sakura shouted as she clenched her fist while giving a glare to the boy that made it seem like her pupils had disappeared.

"What do you mean?" The boy with spiky black hair said as he placed his staff back in it's case.

"Yeah we just you guys from that metal monster." The boy with spiky blonde hair said as he placed the triple blade kunai back in his pouch.

"No that monster was our car, what you idiots never seen a car before?" Sakura shouted.

Soon all three boys look at each other and gave a questionable look.

"What's a car?" all three boys asked in unison.

All three girls collapsed onto the ground.

"You mean to say none of you know what a car is?" Bulma asked while she and the others wiped off sweat from the sides of their faces with handkerchiefs.

"Nope." The boy with spiky black hair said.

"Gee these are some strange looking men." The boy with spiky blonde hair said as he pointed to the girls.

Once again all three girls collapsed to the ground.

"WE ARE NOT MEN WE'RE GIRLS YOU DUMMY!" All three girls shouted.

"Well you sure yell like men." The boy with spiky blonde hair said as he and the others dug into their ears to stop the ringing.

"Wait if they're not men then they have be those women type of people that Grandpa told us about remember?" The boy with blue quills said.

"Oh yeah!" The other boys said in unison.

"Well Grandpa always told us that if we ever met girls that we have to act like perfect gentlemen." The boy with spiky black hair said.

"Oh well your guys grandfather sounds like a great man." Bulma said.

"May we meet with him please." Sakura asked.

Soon all three boys had a sad look on their faces.

"Grandpa died a long time ago." The boy with spiky quills said.

"Oh….I'm Sorry…We didn't know." Amy said.

Soon the was a moment of silence between the group of kids.

"Oh hey where are our manors?" Bulma said.

"My name is Bulma, and these are my sisters Sakura and Amy."

"Hi well my name's Goku." The boy with spiky black hair said.

"My name is Naruto." The boy with spiky blond hair said.

"And my name is Sonic." The boy with blue quills said.

"And they're my brothers." Sonic added.

"This is so cool I never met another Hedgehog before." Amy said.

"What don't you mean don't they have mirrors where you guys come from?" Goku asked.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Amy asked while slightly ticked off.

"I mean you said you never met a Hedgehog before. So wouldn't that mean you never looked into a mirror before and looked at yourself?" Goku asked while everyone suddenly collapsed.

"Any ways how does that all work?" Naruto asked while he and the others slowly got off the ground.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"You said that Amy and Sakura are your sisters right?"

"Right." Sakura said.

"So does that mean your guy's mom was a human and your father was a Hedgehog, or is it the other way around?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MORON!" Sakura shouted.

"Our parents are human it's just that Amy was adopted that's all." Bulma asked.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS HUH, WAS YOUR MOM A HUMAN AND YOUR DAD A HEDGEHOG?" Sakura asked in retaliation.

"Uh we don't know." Goku said as he casually placed his hand behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with a more calm like tone.

"Well when our grandpa found us abandon deep within the forest one day. He took it upon himself to raise us." Goku said.

"He even taught us Martial Arts." Naruto added.

"Well that explains how you guys tore our car into pieces." Bulma said as she and the others turned their attention towards the burning piece of metal.

Suddenly the radar that Bulma was holding was beeping.

"Hey what's that Bulma?" Goku asked as he, Naruto, and Sonic gathered around her.

"Oh this, I call it The Chaos Radar."

"What's it do?" Naruto asked.

"Well it can detect nearby Chaos Emeralds around the world." Bulma said.

"Hey Bulma according to the radar shouldn't the next Chaos Emerald be in their house?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah your right." Bulma replied.

"Uh is it all right if we can see your house?" Bulma asked the boys.

"Uh well I guess it's okay what do you think fellows?" Goku asked his brothers.

"I don't got a problem with having some company." Sonic said.

"Alright." Naruto said with a sigh.

"But if they try and touch Grandpa." He began to say as he quickly reached into his pouch and pulled out his three blade kunai and held onto it reverse grip style.

"We're gonna have some issues GOT IT!" Naruto asked.

"Whoa take it easy." Bulma said.

"We won't touch your guys Grandpa we promise." Sakura said as a huge sweat bead came from the isde of her head while she gave the universal "Whoa Nelly" sign.

Soon all three boys welcomed their guests into their home, and as soon as all three girls saw the green colored emerald they immediately ran towards it and stared at it in awe.

"I can't believe it we found it!" Bulma said with a twinkly in her eye.

"Finally three down, four more to go!" Sakura said as she slowly reached for the emerald.

But unknowing to any of the girls at the time, a three bladed Kunai knife was sent flying right next to Sakura. Cutting off a few strands of her short pink hair as it glided right next to her and pierced right through the wall in front of them.

The a sudden blue blur ran right in front of the girls and quickly snatched the green emerald.

All three girls were stunned by the speed of the two boys' reaction, and slowly turned their heads towards the three boys.

"What did I just tell ya few seconds ago!" Naruto said as he twirled another three bladed Kunai around his right index finger.

"They we're trying to take Grandpa!" Sonic said as he held on tightly to the emerald.

Soon Goku quickly pulled out his staff and pointed it to the trio of girls.

"You lied to us!" Goku shouted.

"We…..We didn't mean to." Bulma said with a scared look on her face.

"L…..Look….We…..We've bee…..C….Collecting them." Amy said as she placed a brown satchel bag on a nearby table. She quickly opened the bag and reveled two more emeralds, a purple colored emerald, and a silver colored emerald.

"WHAT…..THEY HAVE TWO GRANDPAS!" Goku, Naruto, and Sonic shouted in unison.

"No you dunder heads these are Chaos Emeralds." Sakura said.

"If you guys put your Emerald next to ours and if they react to one another then it's a Chaos Emerald." Bulma said.

"You guys think we should?" Goku asked.

"I don't know I mean they already lied to us so maybe we shouldn't." Naruto said as he folded his arms.

"Look I know that we shouldn't have lied to you guys, but we promise to not lie to you guys anymore." Bulma said.

"Do you really promise?" Sonic asked.

"Sure kid let's all pinky swear it." Bulma said as she and the others extended their pinkies towards the boys.

"Uhh….But it's impolite to swear." Goku said.

Soon all three girls collapsed again.

"OH JUST DO THE PINYSWEAR YOU DIPSTICKS!" Bulma shouted while her face somehow grew ten times it size for a brief moment.

As soon as all three boys and all three girls pins were connected the girls began the promise.

"Earth." Bulma said.

"Water." Sakura said.

"Fire." Amy said.

"Air." All three girls said in unison.

"The pinky swear in now complete." They said unison.

"There we promised you guys no funny business." Bulma said.

"Well a promise is a promise." Goku said as he looked at his pinky.

"Alright, but if pink hair over there tries anything funny. I'll make sure to cut off more than a few strands of hair." Naruto said as he pulled out his Kunai knife.

"I won't I won't geez I'm sorry." Sakura said with a frighten look on her face.

After a quick nod from both his brothers, Sonic slowly placed the green colored emerald next to the others.

Then suddenly all three emeralds began to glow, and they all slowly rose from the bale.

"Whoa, is that suppose to happen?" Goku asked.

"I…..I don't know." Bulma said.

"We've never had this many emeralds in close contact before." Sakura said.

Soon all three emerald started to glow even brighter than before, rendering everyone to shield their eyes. Then in one brief moment, a sudden force of power shot everyone out of the shrine.

Naruto, and Sakura made sure to use their bodies to catch their younger siblings after the mysterious force shot everyone out of the house. While Goku leapt across the air and caught Bulma.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you big brother." Sonic said.

"What about you Amy are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"A little shook up but I'm alright." Amy replied.

"How about you Bulma?' Goku asked while Bulma held around her neck while a frighten look took over her face.

"Ye…Yeah…..I'm….I'm fine….."Bulma replied.

"Man what was that all about?" Naruto asked as he and the others looked towards the three Chaos Emeralds from outside the house while the emeralds laid perfectly calm on the table.


End file.
